


Revolutionary Girl Integra: The Vampire Bride

by girlycards



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Revolutionary Girl Utena Fusion, F/F, Homophobic Language, Revolutionary Girl Utena References, homophobic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: "There is no such thing as a perfect eternity. Or immortal."
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Alucard, Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Kudos: 7





	Revolutionary Girl Integra: The Vampire Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to update this rather infrequently. It's been in my WIPs for a while now, and I figure by posting it I will find the motivation to begin writing instead of just adding details to my outline.  
> Sertegra will be the initial primary ship, however Integra/Girlycard will be the end ship, so be aware of that if you clicked on this for exclusive sertegra.  
> This is the AU no one asked for, inspired heavily by RGU and Madoka Magica, but I think we all deserve. This all started because of a comparison between Alucard saying there is no such thing as a perfect immortal, and Utena coming to the conclusion to the fact that there is no such thing as something eternal.  
> Also, please read the tags. This chapter will be the main chapter with homophobic violence/language/slurs. As additional chapters are posted, I will add trigger warnings.

Once upon a time, there was a young countess, and she was filled with sorrow, for her parents were missing in action. As she laid in the empty coffin reserved for when she had been told their bodies would eventually be found, she was awoken by a count opening it. A no-life king. She peered up at him, in his red coat when he embraced her, wiping her tears aside. He looked strangely kind, even with the pointed teeth of his smile, and the gun she could see inside his coat.

“My countess,” he had whispered, “who bears such sorrow, do not lie where the dead lie. You are alive and full of strength.” He took a gloved hand, placing a small silver cross pin in her hands, closing them around it. “I give you this to remember me by. We will meet again, and I will see you again.”

She took the silver pin, growing up with it pinned to her shirt as part of her daily routine. So impressed by him, she vowed to become such a count. And so she grew, until she was as count-like as she could be.

Integra was dressed in her usual suit, red cravat tied neatly around her neck, silver pin carefully affixed upon the knot. Her pistol in the holster of her shoulder harness hidden easily underneath. The pin glimmered even in the dimly lit bedroom, as she shuffled out. It was late evening, and her uncle Richard was absent from the house. She had a friend to meet.

Seras was waiting on a bench in the park, as the sunset. Her friends had asked what she was doing earlier and had mocked her ruthlessly when she had said she was meeting her boyfriend. They all knew she was seeing Integra, joking that the workaholic would likely forget her. Her worries were forgotten when she saw a black suit and long blonde hair coming into view as Integra. And the tailing of a brown trench coat.

She jumped up, “Integra!” She ran towards Integra, arms outstretched. White gloves met khaki fabric as Integra returned the embrace, although Seras’s momentum almost knocked her back.

“Seras!”

Seras’s smile was bright when Integra pulled away to look at her, “I was worried you forgot.”

“I’ve never forgotten, Seras,” she said, running a gloved hand through Seras’s messy blonde hair that was usually kept in a ponytail. “I had to wait until I was certain Richard was gone.”

“Oh,” Seras said softly, glancing down, “I forgot.”

Integra said, “Don’t worry, Seras.” She placed a soft, chaste kiss on her forehead. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“Can we just walk?” she said, “The park is still well-lit enough.”

“Of course, Seras,” she squeezed Seras’s hand in hers.

“Why the gloves?”

“Force of habit, I suppose,” she said, pulling them off, putting them in her pocket, returning her bare hand to Seras’s. Seras led the way through the park.

From the parking lot, Richard Hellsing watched as his niece embraced and kissed a young khaki-clad blonde in Jackson Park. Of course, he had suspicions of Integra’s odd behavior. Her preference for menswear. Her decision to not marry out of leadership at the Hellsing Organization, and instead pursue knighthood and don the title of sir. Her late-night disappearances. But to see the disgusting behavior was completely different. And his niece would pay dearly for her choices, and he had seen enough.

Integra felt her worries wane as Seras’s giggling filled her ears and her warm hand embraced hers. The fading light finally became all-encompassing darkness, only the lights of the park path lighting the walkway as they returned.

“How are you going to get home, Seras?”

“I… Can you give me a ride?”

“Of course.”

There was an additional car in the parking lot alongside Integra’s and she immediately tensed, only relaxing to release Seras’s hand.

“Go. Now.”

“Where?” she said, reaching for Integra’s hand again.

“Run. I don’t know.”

Seras looked very frightened, turning and running under Integra’s intense gaze. She could hear the movement of dress shoes on asphalt and turned to see her uncle Richard standing beside the vehicle.

“Uncle Richard.”

“Who was that, Integra?”

“A friend.” There was uncharacteristic fear in her voice when she said it.

“A friend?” he said, “You dirty Hellsing’s legacy, Integra. We cannot have a  _ dyke _ in Hellsing.”

“Just a friend,” she insisted. She took a step back, drawing her pistol at the same moment Richard did, but Richard fired first, and the bullet hit Integra’s right arm, causing blood to splatter back. Integra cringed, trying to fire back as her other arm reached to clutch the wound. She almost fell back and felt a steady hand stop her, and another steadying her arm to shoot back.

And she did. The single bullet pierced Richard’s heart.

She glanced back to see a pale girl supporting her with rune-decorated gloves. An Angel? Her long black hair was as black as the sky above, almost dancing without regard to the slight breeze. The girl reached towards the silver cross on Integra’s neck, but before she touched it, Integra pushed her hand away. “Who are you?”

“I am Vlatka. Your blood summoned me,” she said, her glove going to touch the wound on Integra’s arm.

“My blood?”

“Indeed. How did you get this silver cross?”

“A count gave it to me.”

“A count?” Vlatka chuckled, her white-clad shoulders shaking with mirth. “I see. Well, I am yours now, master.”

“Master?”

“I am your servant now,” she said, stroking the pistol in Integra’s hands, “I am the bullet in your gun, your trigger to pull. The bird of hermes, yours to command-”

“I don’t want- My uncle-”

“Your uncle is dead. He wanted to harm you,” Vlatka assured her, “You are alive because he is dead.”

Integra looked back at the dead body of her uncle, where it lay several paces from her.

“What do you command me? Do you want me to clean up? To rip him apart?” her voice was teasing for the situation at hand. When Integra didn’t reply, she looked disappointed and dropped her hands from Integra. “I see.”

“He tried to kill me,” Integra said, returning the pistol to its holster, “He really tried to kill me.”

“Where did your friend go?”

“Seras!” Integra said, turning to look all around for her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured calling girlycard "girlycard" would not work outright, but also did not want to call them Alucard outright. Thus, Vlatka.


End file.
